West
by Kazekage-Hime
Summary: The East Kaoishin is finally rebuilding and replacing the lost Supreme Kais. In his search a youth named Akemi joins them as West Kaioshin. She's a very special girl, and Shin has taken notice, but not all is well on KaoishinKai, and new enemies rise...


PART ONE

**The Hitomi Clan's Big Surprise**

_Now I've told you this once before  
You can't control me  
If you try to take me down you're gonna break  
Now i feel your every nothing that you're doing for me  
I'm picking you outta me  
You run away  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone_

_You're always hiding behind your so called goddess  
So what you don't think that we can't see your face  
Resurrected back before the final fallen  
I'll never rest until I can make my own way  
I'm not afraid of fading_

Leiko's arrogant laughter still rang strong in her ears as she found a place to sit out in the garden. The garden was one of her favorite places, mostly because Leiko hated the outdoors, as did their mother. They wouldn't come bother her here. The only reason they had a garden was because they were rich and powerful and it would just be strange and abnormal not to.

That was the game wasn't it? Fit in, be like everyone else. That's why they gave the middle child so much trouble. For Akemi, the one who couldn't care less about politics and money and power, it was hard living in the Hitomi clan. Their power dated back millennia as did their great reputation. A reputation she wished would disappear so she could be normal.

Yet, she had asked herself many times, what was normal? She wanted the true definition of normal. Was it being yourself and risk being persecuted, or was it playing along? Perhaps it was both. Perhaps that was the kicker, maybe it was the same thing. If you fell into the social trap and became one of those mindless bureaucrats was that who you became?

Would you lose yourself and all that you were just to fit in? She wasn't sure if she ever wanted to find out the answer to that question.

Akemi landed in a fairly soft patch of cool grass under a shade tree. It was reminiscent of a weeping willow on earth, although Akemi had never heard of earth and didn't know this. She watched as a breeze gently swept the bending branches back and forth around her. She sighed, trying to forget the fight she'd had with Leiko, her older sister.

Leiko thought she was much better than Akemi. Leiko was the pretty one with the long flowing golden hair. She took after their mother and they were sometimes commented as the "beauty queen and princess." Akemi had no doubts about that. Leiko was pretty, much more pretty than she could ever be.

Akemi was the oddball, both in personality and looks. The rest of the family had normal blond hair while Akemi was "cursed" (her mother has actually said this) with silver hair she kept fairly short, to her chin, in an almost layered manner. She also had startling ocean-blue eyes. To everyone, including Akemi, she was plain, she was strange, she was the member of the family you didn't mention much.

A soft purr caused Akemi to glance beside her. Serena, her pet was close by. Serena was a cat-like creature (once again Akemi would have never heard of a cat). Her tail was made up of two thin portions with balls of fur on the end. Also she had two fur-covered antenna-like things on the top of her head between the ears. She had four three-toed paws. Serena was protective, very protective over her master and had a worried air about her. Akemi reached over and patted her on the head. "It's all right, Ren. It's just Leiko again. You know how that is. It never ends well." Serena "mewed."

Akemi rolled on her stomach and pulled her book from the hollow of the tree with her telekinesis. It floated down to her and she leafed through the pages until she found her last spot. The hero was just storming the dark palace in search of his ladylove. She would soon be freed - - or would she? Akemi couldn't wait to find out what was to happen.

Although it saddened her to realize she would always, unlike her fantasy world characters, be alone. However she had gotten used to this fact over the years. It didn't bother her as much anymore. Serena climbed on Akemi's back and curled there. "You want me to read, Ren? You know they think I'm crazy when I read aloud to you? Then again they think I'm crazy anyway." With a small laugh and a smile she began reading. Perhaps today wouldn't be so bad.

XXX

Meanwhile inside the remaining members of the Hitomi Family - - Kameko, Akemi's mother; Juro, her father; Leiko; Ryota, the older brother; Sen, the younger brother; and Cho, the youngest - - awaited the arrival of a special guest. Kameko crossed the parlor once more straightening things again. She just didn't trust the servants with something this important. She flipped some gold hair behind her hair and turned to her husband, "Juro, dear, do you think it looks okay? I mean I don't want them to think we're disorganized and unclean."

"They won't." He said simply, whilst he yanked Sen over to him. "Straighten your collar, boy." Sen glared and growled inwardly. He was fourteen and didn't like being told what to do, much like his sister, Akemi, who was seventeen. As Sen jerked away and dropped onto the couch one of the servants, a young girl named Aleia hurried in.

"Mistress Hitomi-" She addressed Kameko, "- they are here."

"Here? Oh dear. Where?" Kameko gave another glance around the room and realized she hadn't checked-

"The foyer, miss." Aleia bowed out of the room and left. Soon Kameko and Juro followed. They left their four present children in the Parlor because they had planned on coming back with their guests. But who are their guests, you ask.

Soon, after word got out about the truth and history of the terror Majin Buu more information came to the public. The public being the society of the Kai Race. The Supreme Kai, and the Kai 15 Generations old had decided, after much deliberation, to rebuild the original order of the four supreme kais, or Kaioshins. At this point two had already been chosen (Min from the Rei clan had become North Kaioshin, Yukio from the Tomi clan had come from the South Region) and only one more was needed. (Only one because the previous Supreme Kai was retaking his position as East Kaioshin.) The last position, West Kaioshin, was still open.

The East Kaioshin, due to his previous position and knowledge, was over-seeing finding each and was coming to visit the Hitomi clan today.

It was also known that the West Kaioshin was usually a female. This made Leiko very excited. Not to mention her parents. Ryota was neutral. Sen couldn't care less. Cho was just too young to really know what was going on (she was eight) but was happy because everyone else was. Leiko was sure she was going to get the coveted position. She was the oldest and her opinion the smartest and most beautiful female eligible in the house. Cho was too young to take on such a position and Akemi well Akemi didn't matter.

Leiko had never lost anything to Akemi in her life and surely now wouldn't be one of those times. Anyway, why would they want Akemi? The rest of the Hitomi family barely realized her existence, why would the East Kaioshin care. Leiko grinned smugly to herself and began to straighten her hair again. Akemi couldn't win, besides Leiko had already begun to pack.

XXX

Shin waited patiently in the foyer, hands clasped behind his back. The servant, Aleia, had just disappeared around the corner to the parlor to inform the Matriarch and Patriarch of his arrival. Although he didn't show it he was quite anxious to meet the choice for West Kaioshin. He had thought about it for a long time, perhaps too long in others opinions because he actually came to the conclusion to pick her, and decided his choice to be right. Right, if not a little... off. (Off as in weird.)

Kibito on the other hand wasn't confident in this choice. Actually he didn't like it at all. For the last time he tried to talk the former Supreme Kai out of it. "Are you sure this girl is right for this? She just seems too..." He searched for the right word, couldn't find it and finished with, "aloof."

Shin smiled to himself. Kibito worried too much. He was sure this girl was perfect, well, not perfect but... "There is nothing wrong with an aloof Kaioshin. As a matter of fact I, myself, was more than a little detached after my placement. But I believe after getting used to her surroundings and giving her some time she will adjust very well." Kibito said nothing more, but the look he had read as, 'sure, if you say so.'

The servant came back, bowed respectfully and informed, "Lord Hitomi and the mistress are coming, sirs."

"Thank you, Aleia." Shin said. The girl curtsied, murmured a 'your welcome' and hurried away very surprised he used her name. Soon after that the leaders of the household came and greeted them.

"It's an absolute pleasure meeting you." Mrs. Hitomi said, smiling. It was the kind of over enthusiastic smile.

However, after meeting so many people, Shin was used to it and just nodded. "I was hoping to go ahead and meet your family. There is some business I must attend to. Horrid formalities, but necessary."

"Why, of course. This way. My children are in the parlor." With that she led them back to the main Parlor room.

Three of the four stood quickly. There was a girl who seemed to take after her mother. Long golden hair was slightly curled at the bottom for glamour purposes. Her eyes were so green they had to be contacts. Not even the mother's eyes (which were very bright green) were that startling. Fake beauty, how . . . superficial. Then there was a young man, too old to be a boy. He had light sandy colored hair and emerald green eyes. The youngest child was a girl who hadn't reached adolescence yet. She had curly light blond hair and baby blue eyes, a light pastel color.

The fourth child was a boy. He was lounged on the couch, his longish blond hair (which appeared to have been streaked with black) was thrown over his face. His hands were behind his head. The oldest girl saw him and whacked him quickly whispering, "Get up you dunce!"

To which the boy replied hastily as he rose, albeit angrily. "He's just another guy, jeez."

_Just another guy_... Shin liked that. Every he had met so far had been so formal and uppity and you just got tired of being treated special all the time. Being 'famous' was a bitch and he couldn't wait until all this was over. He wasn't planning on leaving the palace again after finishing the retrieval of the girl for a while. There was a reason he lived by himself for a long time. Other than the fact he didn't know what to do. The girl...

"You have five children, yes?" He turned to Mistress Hitomi. "Where is the other one?"

"He means Akemi." The oldest girl, Leiko, drawled causing him to turn back to her. "She started an argument with me this morning. And I haven't seen her since. But I'm sure she finds herself too good to meet the former ruler of the universe. I believe she's out in the garden under the harangea tree. I don't know how she stands that grass."

Oh yes, he was definitely glad he had chosen the girl now. He seriously doubted the girl's absence had anything to do with feeling superior. It was probably linked to Leiko. Who had also probably started the fight. Yes, the golden-blond had just replayed the argument in her head and she had been the aggressor. Ah, typical sisters. Luckily he had never had siblings. "Actually," He answered, making sure his eyes locked on Leiko's, "I have always found nature to be very enlightening."

"Well," the girl faltered for a brief moment before hurriedly replying, "me, too. I just mean at this time of year. I have allergies. Horrible things."

"Yes, horrible things." He said flatly; he didn't believe her, and it sounded like she had to cover her tracks often due to her ability to do it so well. To anyone else it would have sounded like the truth. He had just heard too many liars in his lifetime to buy it. "I would like to meet her. To tell the truth Akemi is the reason I came." He turned back to the parents.

Behind him he heard Leiko sit softly down on the couch. He was sure if he looked back she would be in a state of shock.

XXX

He insisted on speaking to the girl in private. He just felt it was appropriate. He had no trouble with the family, mostly because they were socialites and listened to anybody with more power than them (this family was already starting to irk him, he hoped the girl was different), but he had a five minute secret argument with Kibito about it. Of course he won. He always won. Not necessarily because he was right, just because. He was much more stubborn. So they gave him directions to the portion of the garden Miss Akemi frequented and he was shown out the back.

The day was nice. The suns shone beautifully bright and cheery over the trees, the light glittering off the flower petals like dew. He'd have to spend some time outside when he got home. Things got so hectic sometimes he forgot all about the simple pleasures.

He strolled slowly, following the directions. To an onlooker it would look like he was at home and had done this many times before. Soon he came to a hedge with an arched opening. Inside was a smaller garden niche with stunning pure-white flowers and brilliant red and orange ones. In the center of the area was what Leiko had called the harangea tree.

Underneath it was a young woman. She lay on her stomach and was propped up by one hand, the other was absently playing with the page in a book. Unlike her family her hair was silver and short, but fell in her face, shielding it from view. On her back rested a weird-looking furry creature. A pet?

Her light voice drifted gently on the breeze, it was like she was reading to the animal. Her voice was so mesmerizing he had to listen to the conclusion. " '. . . Shaharine felt the bonds drop from her wrists. Now that the physical and emotional weights had been lifted from her she was free. Throwing her arms around her savior, her Eniad, she professed her love. As he carried her out of the dark palace he made a promise to always protect her. He would indeed keep that promise' . . . damn, Serena," the girl sighed, closing the book, "I wish people would keep their promises to me. How about you?"

'Serena' mewed. Then it noticed Shin and gave a hiss. He took a step back so that he was even with the hedge again. The cat leapt onto the grass as the girl spun so that she was facing him. "Who are you!?" She demanded, a great amount of fright evident in her voice. Her eyes were wide. He had to stare at them. They were such a dark blue that was so deep they had to be real. "Tell me who you are! I'll call security!" Yet there was something in her voice, a quiver perhaps, that told him she wouldn't.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you Miss Akemi, or do you prefer Hitomi?"

"I don't _prefer_ anything actually, but...who are you?"

"I'm sure your parents told you of their visitor today, correct."

"Why, yes." The girl climbed to her feet and dusted the grass and dirt off. The cat-creature curled around her feet, it's diamond-slit eyes seemed even more narrowed at him. How can an animal have a look like that!

"Well, I am that guest. Akemi, I-" Why was it so hard to tell this girl like he had told the others!? He shook himself out of it, pulling forth his confidence again. It was just they both had caught each other off guard. "I am the East Kaioshin and I have come to inform you of your position as West Kaioshin."

"Liar..." She breathed, but it was apparent she believed him. Her eyes widened even more and her voice shook. "No, you have the wrong Hitomi. Leiko surely..."

"No. I am sure I chose you, Akemi." He replied. Her pale yellow skin, which was already so pale to begin with, paled further. She shook her head, lips forming the words 'I don't believe it.' Then she collapsed onto the ground. She had fainted. "Oh, my. She is very different from the others."

XXX

Akemi woke. Her head was pounding. It had to be all a dream. Yes, a dream. She thought back to what had happened and nothing like that could really happen in the real world. She had been reading to Serena again, hiding from Leiko. Then someone had scared the holy hell out of her. She knew all the servants and workers and would have been told about a new one. So when a new face appeared she freaked. Out of both fear and annoyance. She didn't like to be disturbed, plus he had snuck up on her and heard who knows how much. She must have looked like an idiot!

But her fear was mostly assuaged. He didn't seem threatening. Hell, he looked shorter than she was (if you don't count the hair). Also he was kind of . . . she hated to say it because she didn't like to sound superficial considering that's all her family was and she didn't want to add to the horror . . . _cute_. Well, not cute, downright attractive. Although she was sure he wasn't the mainstream type others thought as so. He was apparently from the east quadrant. The lavender skin tone told her that. He had pure white hair and pitch black eyes.

_Why did I notice his eyes? I don't notice people's eyes!_ That had been a shock to her system, even caring about this guy's appearance. She usually didn't take interest in guys or anyone for that matter.

Then he had told her who he was and something about his demeanor demanded she believe him. That was the scary part. The fact he was telling the truth and the fact he wanted to see her! Akemi Hitomi, nothing daughter of Juro and Kameko Hitomi. What he was telling her couldn't be true. She couldn't be the one chosen for the West Kaioshin position! No, it was Leiko surely. Leiko was the pretty one, Leiko was the smart one. It had to be Leiko and she had to have fallen asleep while reading and had a very strange dream.

Yet the thunder and lightning inside her head, storming at her brain, told a different story. _Oh shit! I fainted!_ She sat up and found herself in bed. A damp, but warm washcloth fell from her forehead to her lap. She had been out for quite sometime. Akemi placed it on the bedside table. She sat and thought a moment then heard a voice from the doorway.

"Weakling." Malevolent laughter. It was Leiko. "I can't _believe_ you! I knew you were _stupid_, but for the former Supreme Kai to honor you with the position of West Kaioshin and you faint!" More laughter. Akemi's yellow cheeks blushed and she lowered her head. Yes, she was stupid. And Leiko should be the one. Not her, she wasn't worthy.

"Where is he?" Akemi found her voice small, meek. She wrung her hands in her lap.

"He left. He actually _apologized_ and said it was his fault. But if he knew you he'd realize just how stupid you are!" Leiko chuckled again. Then her eyes darkened momentarily before she continued almost nonchalantly. Akemi could tell Leiko hated her already for the choice. The fact Akemi had 'won' and not her.

"He's coming back tomorrow to take you to the palace on Kaioshin-Kai. He said to tell you to pack what you can and that the rest would be magically moved. I don't know what the fuss is about. Nothing of yours is worth anything anyway. Just your books. Pathetic really. I don't know how you stay sane in your little fantasy worlds. Oh well, I guess your brain is screwed up enough already that it's immune to everything else." With that Leiko turned and left. She knew how to push Akemi's buttons, make her angry. Akemi's face was red now, but with anger not embarrassment.

_The Next Morning . . ._

Akemi found herself drifting in another one of her strange dreams. She never understood them and had never seen the places she visited in them. She had never even heard of such places. For that reason she believed that they were most likely real places. However she could never fathom why she dreamed of them - - and they were always in a shrouded darkness. The people were always faded and seemed alone despite the fact they were surrounded by others all the time. It reminded Akemi of herself, but was smart enough to know this wasn't a self-personifying dream. No, it held more than that. But what?

Something always happened before she had a chance to do anything in the dream. This morning was not special. She felt hands shaking her roughly and the darkness began to disappear. It was replaced with pale morning light. "Get up!" It was Leiko. Why did it always have to be Leiko?

Akemi groaned and tried to pull a pillow over her head. "What do you want?" She mumbled. Akemi rarely put up with any of Leiko's actions in the morning. She wasn't a morning person and would never be.

Leiko leaned down close to her ear and whispered, a dangerous tint to her voice, "He's _here_." There was something smug in the voice Akemi didn't like. Here. Here. _Here..._

"Here where?" Akemi asked, her whole body freezing. She opened her eyes and glanced at her sister who was now smiling widely. It was that smile Akemi hated. Leiko was up to something.

"Here." Leiko stepped out of the way and much to Akemi's dismay revealed a familiar form in her bedroom door.

Akemi felt like dying. She had overslept. She leaned her head in her hands and immediately began apologizing. Leiko was grinning the entire time. Akemi knew it was her that allowed him up. She was out for blood, to ruin Akemi before she began.

_Newsflash Leiko! I don't want the Job! You can have it, but he chose me!_

"It's all right. I didn't expect you up."

Akemi raised her eyes to her guest. She thought about saying "What?" but decided against it. "You didn't?" Came out instead.

"No. However, now that you are up perhaps we can start moving you."

Akemi nodded, unbelieving how calm he was. So calculated. It suddenly hit her. She could never find it in herself to be like that. She already knew she was going to be a failure at her position. They were just wasting their time. She started to open her mouth to speak but noticed he suddenly appeared thoughtful. Then he spoke again.

"I'm not arguing with you, Akemi. I chose you for a reason. Now. Let's get started. Maybe we can be finished before lunch."

Akemi nodded dumbly, climbing from bed. She would definitely have to watch what she thought around him. She would never get used to all this. She still believed it was a dream. If it was a dream then she would just let it run it's course. If it wasn't they would realize sooner or later what a mistake it was choosing her. Akemi bade him enter and was suddenly glad she had slept in her comfy pajamas. The ones with pants and a long-sleeved shirt.

With a slight quiver to her voice she asked, "Well then, where should we start?"

The bulk of Akemi's belongings were books. That in Shin's opinion spoke well of her character. Of course it could just be the fact he was biased on the subject of books. He also noted she had good taste most of the time. Of course she did like to have her occasional fantasy romance, and then there was that one that looked quite questionable.

But he reminded himself his job wasn't to sit around analyzing her personality based on her belongings. He was just supposed to be helping her move them. Yet, she was intriguing in a weird sort of way. Everything about her seemed to contradict something else about her. Not like having a paradoxical Kaioshin was a bad thing. It might actually turn out to be very interesting.

"Is this all?" He inquired, turning to the now fully dressed Akemi. Before they had gotten started she had ran and changed.

"I believe so, sir." Akemi replied, glancing around her room. It looked so bare, so naked, so . . .vulnerable.

"Please," Shin laughed gently, "I get that enough. I'm too young for sir. Call me Shin."

"Yes, si- I mean Shin." Akemi said, cheeks blushing a light pink color.

He only smiled. "Shall we go?"

* * *

This is a tale I started a couple years ago, but never had the heart to throw up here. Hopefully you like it. And if you do I'll continue it. I always like it when the underdog wins.

Next Chapter (if this gets continued) Akemi finds herself in the Kai Palace and meets her new co-workers.


End file.
